Practice Makes Perfect
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: Greg teaches his nephew how to play football.


Practice Makes Perfect 8

Greg walked along the sidewalk on the way home from lunch. It was his first Saturday off in ages and he was eager to get home to relax. Lunch with Mycroft had been extraordinary, but then again, any time Greg got to spend with the elder of the Holmes brothers was a good time. Mycroft had some matter of national importance to attend to but he promised to make it home before dark, Greg didn't believe him of course. Mycroft was almost never home, not that it bothered Greg, he managed to keep himself busy at Scotland Yard. He did wish he saw Mycroft more but that was impossible, they knew coming into this relationship that they wouldn't see each other as much as they liked because of their demanding jobs, but they were happy and that's all that matters.

Greg turned the corner onto his street, his feet hurt, all he wanted to do was sit down and watch the Rugby match. He watched the sidewalk not really paying attention to where he was walking; it passed by, every step a little more gone, just like time. He turned when he reached the walkway that led to the small house he and Mycroft shared. He looked up and a kid was sitting on the porch.

It wasn't just any kid of course. It was Arthur, Sherlock and John's adopted son. Greg smiled, Arthur was a nice kid. When Sherlock and John adopted him about four years ago he was only 7, his mom was addicted to cocaine and wasn't able to care for him properly. When they found him starving after his mom ad overdosed; Sherlock was intent on adopting him. Greg had never expected Sherlock to be the one who wanted the kid but he is full of surprises. It didn't take long for John to give in, they had been talking about adoption for a while and they just fell in love with Arthur.

As the DI approached the 11 year old picked up his head, smiling when he saw Greg, "Uncle Greg!" He yelled jumping up.

"Hey Arthur." He greeted the boy hugging him gently, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur paused and waited for Greg to open the door and let him inside, "Well, Sherlock and John are on a case, like a big case. They are pretty busy and you know how Sherlock gets on cases. So I just left them a note saying I was coming over here for a while. To be honest, I just wanted out of the house a bit." He explained as they walked into the kitchen.

Greg smiled, "Ah, well as you know you are welcome over anytime. Especially when they have a case."

"Thanks Uncle Greg!" Arthur beamed.

The DI smiled, he ruffled Arthur's hair and sent him off to the guest room where he often stayed when he visited, which was often. Gregory pulled a soda out from the fridge ad went and turned on the rugby match, finally getting to relax. It didn't last very long though. About 20 minutes into the game Arthur came out of the guest room, holding something suspiciously behind his back.

Greg turned at the sound of his footsteps, "Hey bud."

Arthur smiled, stopping a few feet in front of the couch, "Hey Uncle Greg." He paused.

"Whatcha got behind your back there kiddo?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Arthur paused, "Uncle Greg, you know how my dad's like science and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah." He said not sure where the kid was taking this.

"Well… I don't really like it as much as they do, and well… I saved up a few pounds and the other night when I went to the store with John I bought this." Arthur explained, unveiling a brand new football from behind his back.

Greg's face lit up instantly. "Brilliant. I love football."

Arthur looked up, "Really!"

"Of course."

"Do you think you could teach me how to play?" Arthur asked hopeful.

Happy that Arthur was even remotely interested in football Greg pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed the ball from his nephew. "Yeah, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Awesome! Thanks Uncle Greg!" Arthur yelled rushing forward and wrapping his small arms around Lestrade's torso.

Greg smiled and patted him gently on the back, "Come on kid, we can't play inside, Mycroft would throw a fit."

Arthur laughed and together the duo slipped on some sneakers and headed for the front lawn. Greg was surprised at how fast Arthur caught on. He started with basic ball control, dribbling and passing, weaving in and out. It felt good to be playing football again. He set up a makeshift goal and protected it from Arthur's strikes. Greg explained that he wasn't allowed to use his hands unless he was the goalie. Arthur was quick grasping the rules and concepts of the game, which made the detective overjoyed. He felt proud that his nephew was into sports and that he had come to him to learn.

The boys ran around the front lawn for hours, one teaching one learning. Greg managed to ruin his white V-neck and his sneakers. As the day grew old they pair of players began to slow and tire, no longer running about just softly passing the ball. Arthur told Greg about school and Greg told him stories of Scotland Yard. They joked and laughed, boys being boys.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Gregory asked him, stopping the ball at his foot.

Arthur shook his head.

Greg smiled and kicked the ball up into the air with his toe. It fell back down and he brought up his knee, the ball went flying up again. Greg focused on the ball, making sure it didn't touch the ground. Using every part of his body except his hands. He kept it up for about two minutes before dropping it to the ground and passing it over to Arthur.

"Why don't you try?" The Uncle invited.

"Okay!" Arthur accepted eager to try out Greg's cool trick.

The eleven year old kicked the ball up and managed to keep it up for a few turns before he lost control and it went sailing to the ground. He tried again and managed a few more, but still he couldn't keep it from touching the ground for longer than 30 seconds. It wasn't long before he grew frustrated, kicking the ball angrily at the wall.

Greg smiled and went over to Arthur, kneeling down in front of him, "Kiddo, there's no need to get mad." He placed a hand gently on his nephews shoulder.

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest, "But it can't do it."

Greg chuckled, "Neither could I when I first tried, but you know what?"

Arthur looked down at his shoes, "What?" He muttered.

"I kept trying and trying. No matter how many times I dropped the ball. It took weeks, months, years for me to master it. It just comes to show that you can't give up. As long as you keep trying you can achieve your goal. Practice makes perfect." Greg explained lifting Arthurs chin so he would meet his eyes.

"You… you really think so?" He asked softly.

"I know so." Greg said standing and ruffling the kid's hair.

Arthur smiled and raced over to the ball, kicking it up into the air and trying to keep it there. Greg watched him, giving him pointer and showing him how to use what parts of his body. Arthur was determined, Greg gave him that. Then after about 30 minutes of hard practice, Arthur angled his foot incorrectly and sent the ball flying straight into his uncle's gut. Greg fell backwards from the unexpected blow and Arthur broke out laughing. Greg recovered quickly, standing up and glaring at his nephew. Arthur was too busy laughing to care.

"I'm going to get you for that one, Kiddo." Greg promised.

Arthur continued laughing, "Catch me if you can!" He yelled dashing off.

The detective chased after the kid. It was a good five minutes before he managed to get close enough to grab him, "GOT YA!" Greg yelled grabbing him up and spinning him around. Then he tripped and the pair fell to the ground laughing.

"What's going on here?" Asked a familiar voice from the sidewalk.

The pair looked up. "UNCLE MYCROFT!" Arthur yelled, in all his youth he jumped to his feet and ran throwing himself at the politician, knocking back on impact.

"Hello Arthur." Mycroft smiled straightening his suit.

"Hey My." Greg said wrapping his boyfriend in a hug.

Mycroft hugged him back in till Arthur started making fake gag noises to express his disgust for their public display of affection.

"Come on! I get to see enough of that at home!" He complained covering his eyes.

"I can only imagine." Greg mumbled under his breath.

Mycroft laughed, pulling away but taking his detectives hand, "So, what exactly have you two been up too today?" He asked as they trio headed for the front door.

"Uncle Greg was teaching me how to play football." Arthur explained running over to fetch his new prized possession.

"Is that right?" Mycroft asked.

Greg blushed, "Yeah. Arthur's a fast learner."

Mycroft shook his head grinning. "What's for dinner? I'm absolutely famished."

Greg paused, he had completely forgotten about dinner. "Um."

"Can we have breakfast for dinner?" Arthur asked as they went inside.

Mycroft was stunned, "Breakfast for dinner? That sounds a bit odd, don't you think?" He wondered as they reached the kitchen.

"I think it's a great idea." Greg laughed glad he had a cover up for his forgetfulness.

"Whatever you want dear." Mycroft sighed rolling his eyes.

Arthur beamed and the Detective Inspector checked the cupboard, pulling out a box of pancake mix. "Pancakes?"

"YES! I love pancakes!" Arthur yelled, very enthusiastic.

Greg nodded, "Okay, I will make the pancakes while you go get cleaned up in the shower." He ordered.

Arthur shook his head and wondered off down the hall. Greg turned and Mycroft was leaning against the counter, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Greg asked starting the sink and washing his hands.

"You're great with him, that's all." Mycroft smiled, spinning his umbrella.

"You think so?" The older man asked.

Mycroft nodded, "Definitely. I've never seen you so happy."

Greg shrugged as he pulled out the milk and egg from the fridge, "I dunno. I just really like kids. I always have. When I was with Lauren I wanted kids but she couldn't have any, we thought about adoption but we couldn't afford it."

Mycroft frowned, he felt bad. "I'm sorry Gregory."

Greg shrugged again, "It's okay. I'm happy now, that's all that matters." He said mixing the ingredients together roughly.

Mycroft left the kitchen and went to change leaving Greg to finish making the pancakes. He really had always wanted kids. He was devastated when he found out that Lauren wasn't capable of baring a child. Now with Mycroft he obviously knew it was out of the question. Their work schedules would never be stable enough to parent a child. He shrugged it off. At least he got to spend time with Arthur.

The trio ate their breakfast for dinner and Mycroft told them about how he had saved England once more. Arthur was in awe, stunned at Mycroft's tale of heroes and villains. Shortly after dinner John showed up to pick up Arthur. Greg waited at the door as Arthur fetched his things.

"Hey Greg, thanks for taking care of him." John thanked him.

"It's no problem really. He is a joy, I love having him around." The elder man promised.

"Well, Sherlock and I really appreciate the fact that you and Mycroft make an effort to be there for him." John explained politely.

Greg smiled, "Anytime, and also. I know that Sherlock is going to hate this but Arthur doesn't want to do chemistry and all that let him try out for the football team." The detective urged.

John paused, "We'll see."

Then Arthur and Mycroft came down the hallway.

"Hi dad." Arthur greeted his father with a brief hug.

"Hey buddy. What do you say to your Uncles?" John asked.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Uncle Greg, it was really fun! Thanks for letting us have breakfast for dinner as well Uncle Mycroft." Arthur thanked them, giving them both long hugs.

"It was our pleasure." Mycroft assured him.

"Bye kiddo. Love you." Greg smiled ruffling his hair.

"Love you too." Arthur beamed.

John nodded his head and the pair of father and son departed leaving Mycroft and Greg alone. It was late and they were both tired so they decided to go straight to bed. Together they laid under the covers in their large bed, cuddling softly.

"You never told me you could play football." The younger man whispered softly.

Greg turned his head and looked at his partner, "Well, I guess you do now." He muttered.

Mycroft chuckled and took a long pause, "Gregory?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm completely up for adopting a child." Mycroft told him.

Greg rolled over, and propped himself up on his elbow, a bit stunned, "Really?"

Mycroft nodded, "If it will make you happy. I'm sure I would enjoy it as well." The politician confessed.

The detective smiled, "Thanks for the offer Mycroft, but I'm told old for children now, I'm basically ancient. Plus we both love our jobs to much to give them up for a kid." Gregory sighed telling the truth of the matter.

Mycroft shrugged, "I guess you're right, but if you ever change your mind let me know."

Greg smiled, "Trust me, I will." He said leaning over and kissing Mycroft a sloppy kiss.

Mycroft kissed his back and pulled away for air, "That was a terrible kiss." He tutted.

Greg kissed him again, "Practice makes perfect." He mumbled when he pulled away.

The politician laughed, "Yes it does." He confessed and kissed his detective. It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.


End file.
